Catatan Author
by Dhita82
Summary: SELAMAT HARI IBU!/Cintanya itu tanpa batas,/UNLIMITED/Biar ibu tahu kalau aku selalu mencintai ibu, dan juga biar ibu tahu bahwa aku disini selalu merindukannya. Izinkan aku untuk selalu berbakti dan mengabdi untuk semu akasih sayang nya dan mengharapkan surga ditelapak kakinya/DLDR/RnR


Catatan Author : Ibu, Aku Selalu Mencintaimu

.

Created by Dhita82

.

.

Sebuah fic pelepas penat, karena banyak tugas yang numpuk.

Fic ini engga seratus persen karya aku, karena ada beberapa kata yang aku copas dari sebuah novel.

Dan mungkin ini seperti curahan hati author tentang seorang ibu.

.

Full Sakura POV'S, typo, ooc –mungkin, dsb

.

.

SELAMAT MEMBACA

.

.

MINNA-SAN

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Kasih ibu kepada beta

Tak terhingga sepanjang masa

Hanya memberi tak harap kembali

Bagai sang surya menyinari dunia

.

Aku sadar, ibu mungkin setiap detiknya dipenuhi namaku, dan kekhawatiran memikirkanku, anaknya. Aku tau disetiap panjatan doanya, namaku tak luput tersebutkan, juga nama nama kakak dan adik adikku, juga ayah, tiang hidup ibu.

.

.

Kalau ada waktu naiklah kelangit.

Sepi disini hanya ada angka angka

Kuhitung cinta tapi tak bisa,

Kuhitung rindu tapi tak mampu

Kemudian ku buka kamus untuk mencari apa arti cinta itu

Dan hanya tercantum satu kata yaitu 'ibu'

.

.

Aku sadar, untuk membuktikan sebuah keyakinan, kasih sayang dan ketegaran seorang ibu yang sangat luar biasa. Ibu, seorang perempuan biasa yang mengajarkan caranya berkorban dan memberi. Sering kali ibu membuat kebohongan hanya demi aku, anaknya. Saat makan, ketika kekurangan makanan beliau sering berkata "Makanlah ibu tidak lapar," Dan memberi nasi yang seharusnya untuknya, padaku.

Waktu makan ia selalu menyisihkan ikan dan daging untukku dan berkata "Ibu tidak suka daging, makanlah Saku.." Tengah malam ketika ia sedang menjagaku yang sedang sakit. Ia berkata "Istirahatlah Saku, ibu belum ngantuk.."

Saat aku sudah tamat sekolah, bekerja, mengirimkan uang untuk ibu. Ia berkata "Simpanlah untuk keperluanmu, ibu masih memiliki simpanan uang." Saat aku sudah sukses, aku menjemput ibu untuk tinggal dirumah besar tetapi beliau menolak dengan alibi "Rumah kita sangat nyaman, ibu tidak terbiasa tinggal disana"

.

.

Tidak peduli seberapa kaya kita,

Seberapa dewasanya kita,

Ibu selalu menganggap kita buah hati kecilnya.

Mengkhawatirkan diri kita, tetapi

Tak pernah membiarkan diri kita mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Ibu adalah penopang dikala kita rapuh

Rujukan dikala semuanya curam

Hanya tangis dan doa sebagai saksi

Atas rasa cintaku pada ibu

.

.

Bagiku kau adalah anugrah terindah dari tuhan yang kumiliki. Kau adalah sosok wanita yang begitu tegar, begitu kuat. Kau adalah malaikat tanpa sayap yang tuhan kirimkan untuk menjagaku. Seumur hidupmu kau membesarkanku dengan penuh rasa kasih yang takkan ada habisnya, kau mendidikku menjadi seorang anak perempuan cantik sepertimu.

Tanpa pernah kau mengeluh, mengaku lelah, mengaku bosan untuk selalu menjagaku. Namun maafkan aku ibu, jika selama ini aku belum bisa membuatmu bangga, belum bisa membalas semua jasa jasamu, dan belum bisa membahagiakanmu.

.

.

Ibu adalah tuhan kecil yang selalu berkata dengan hati

Karena kata kata adalah doa,

Tenang dalam menjalani hidup

Kasih ibu selamanya abadi

Tak tergantikan siapapun

Seorang ibu tak akan pernah mengharapkan apa apa dari anaknya

Selain melihat anaknya bahagia dan sukses

Dalam hidupnya

Surga dibawah telapak kaki ibu

Betapa mudah untuk mendapat surga itu

.

.

Aku kadang begitu kesal pada ibu kalau aku disuruh suruh oleh beliau. Memangnya ia berani bayar berapa kalau aku melakukan itu semua ? Pernah sekali aku bertanya seperti itu pada ibu, dan ia hanya tersenyum. Kenapa tersenyum ? Aku tak membutuhkan itu bu, aku menuntut suatu jawaban bukan senyuman. Setelah aku bertanya padanya seperti itu ibu pergi mengambil kertas putih dan sebuah pulpen.

"Itu untuk apa ?"

"Tidak untuk apa apa, sekarang kau tuliskan berapa uang yang harus ibu bayar untuk semua perkerjaan yang telah saku lakukan, dikertas ini" Aku hanya memandang ia bingung tapi akhirnya perintah itu aku lakukan juga.

Mencuci piring Rp.15.000,00

Nilai raport bagus Rp. 25.000,00

Mengepel dan menyapu lantai Rp. 30.000,00

Aku berhenti menulis dan memandang ibu sejenak. "Kenapa berhenti menulis ?" Sungai kecil tiba tiba mengalir dipipi chubbyku entahlah, tapi aku ingin menangis rasanya. Aku segera memeluk ibu yang berada diseberang meja dihadapanku. Aku menangis tersedu sedu dipelukan ibu, aku baru menyadari bahwa ibu memberikan semuanya hanya untukku.

"Saku-chan kau kenapa sih ? Kok menangis" Ucapnya seraya mengelus ngelus surai pinkku. Aku baru menyadari bahwa ibu memberikan semuanya padaku gratis, khususnya cintanya. Seperti sekarang ini ia selalu memberikanku perhatian tanpa henti dan tanpa pamrih hanya untukku.

.

.

Ibu selalu memberikan cintanya hanya untuk anaknya

Tanpa pamrih

Tanpa bisa dihitung

Tanpa bisa ditawar

Karena

Cintanya itu tanpa batas,

UNLIMITED

.

.

Ibu aku sangat ingin kau mendengarkanku saat aku bernyanyi, sekali saja bu aku ingin kau mendengarkanku,

You were born to loved

And you are receiving that love through your life

You were born to loved

And you are receiving that love through your life

The love from God that started since the beginning of your birth

Becomes connected with us meeting each other

You were born to loved

And you are receiving that love through your life

.

.

Ibu mungkin tak bisa memberikan saya banyak hal

Namun dekapan

Usapan

Uluran tangan

Perhatian

Dan kasih sayangnya

Sudah cukup sebagai penggantinya

.

.

Surat sederhana kecil ini hanya ungkapan kecilku untukmu, dari rasa cinta dan rasa kagumku yang luar biasa besar kuberikan untukmu ibu. Tak dapat semua barang barang yang mahal, makanan kesukaanmu, baju baru yang indah.

Tak ada sesuatu yang berharga yang dapat kupersembahkan untukmu. Tapi, aku tak menyerah. Aku percaya kau akan selalu menemaniku disetiap langkahku. Dan aku akan tetap berusaha menjadi seperti yang kau inginkan, dan kelak akan membuatmu bangga.

Walaupun aku mungkin tak akan pernah tahu bagaimana nanti kau akan menunjukkan bahwa aku telah berhasil membuatmu bahagia dan bangga sampai menitikan air mata. Aku hanya bisa memberikan doa yang tiada pernah terputus kukirimkan padamu ibu. Yakni aku selalu berdoa pada tuhan, dan menyelipkan namamu ketika aku berhadapan dengannya.

Biar ibu tahu kalau aku selalu mencintai ibu, dan juga biar ibu tahu bahwa aku disini selalu merindukannya. Izinkan aku untuk selalu berbakti dan mengabdi untuk semu akasih sayang nya dan mengharapkan surga ditelapak kakinya, amiin.

.

.

Ketika hanya tinggal pusara saja

Yang bisa kita temui

Maka berdoalah

Doa anak yang sholeh dan sholehah

Yang dapat membantu ibunya

Menuju taman surga milik tuhan

.

.

.

.

Author Note

Aku nangis tau pas baca ulang cerita ini, apalagi novelnya. Ngerasa bersalah banget sama mamaku tersayang, aku punya banyak banget salah sama mamaku. Maaf mama aku gak bisa ngucapin secara langsung, tapi aku selalu sayaaaaaang banget sama mama dan rasa sayang itu hanya aku bisa tunjukan dari tindakan bukan ucapan.

Mind to Review ?

Uchiha Dita Fullbuster


End file.
